


aredhel and eöl dont have a ship name and lets keep it that way :)

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, I Hate Eöl With My Whole Soul :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: an aredhel and eöl fic
Relationships: Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	aredhel and eöl dont have a ship name and lets keep it that way :)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



aredhel picks up eöl and dunks him into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> i will knife eöl


End file.
